The overall goal of the Muhimbili University of Health & Allied Sciences (MUHAS) International Extramural Associates Research Development Award (MUHAS IEARDA) is to enhance and strengthen the MUHAS research capability and infrastructure by improving administration, organization and management in the Directorate of Research and Publications, providing support to faculty, and improving oversight of research proposals and projects. This will be achieved through specialized nongovernmental organizations in Tanzania and throughout the East African region. The specific aims are: (1) to establish a state-of-the-art office of research administration and management at MUHAS that can serve as a source of support and training for MUHAS and other organizations throughout the country; (2) to provide research infrastructure capable of disseminating, informing, and providing technical assistance on grant application and administration to faculty and students; (3) to develop a critical mass of faculty researchers skilled in grantsmanship and scientific writing; (4) to develop an oversight and monitoring plan for all research and related activities conducted by the institution and its collaborators to ensure responsible conduct of research; and (5) to be the nucleus for networking of research administrators in the region through outreach programs to other national and regional health research institutions. A Program Advisory Committee consisting of senior MUHAS faculty and administrators will provide oversight and guidance for the project and make recommendations, as appropriate, to the project principal investigator. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Through the rigorous three-week educational residency at NIH and follow-up activities in Tanzania, the MUHAS International Extramural Associates Research Development Award (MUHAS IEARDA) will enhance and strengthen the research and administrative capacity at the university and for other organizations throughout Tanzania. Our activities will strengthen the MUHAS Directorate of Research and Publications by training faculty and public health officials on grant application and submission guidelines for conducting biomedical and behavioral science research in global health disparities.